Many known client-side protocols (CSP) for communicating with a remote computing device, for example, remote desktop protocol (RDP), independent computing architecture (ICA), personal computer over Internet protocol (PCoIP), and virtual network computing (VNC), are known. Under these protocols, a CSP's back-end (CBE) may be communicatively coupled with a server and the client may run an application within an operating system of the remote computing device via the server. The data from the application within the operating system of the remote computing device may be presented via the CSP's front-end (CFE) input/output devices (e.g., screen, speaker, etc.) of the client directly or by alternate protocol, and similarly, input may be received via the input devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, microphone, etc.) or by alternate protocol of the user-input-client (UIC). However, other approaches for specialized proxy interfacing with the CBE or CFE data perspective may be extremely advantageous and desirable.